simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Arendale
The "''Union Of Arendale" ''or'' "'''Arendale" is a country located at Golden Rainbow' at 'Antila Major continent and at the northeastern tip of Araba Mida.The country is divided in 2 provinces'''-'Arendale''' Proper''' and Quantabel Valley'. The country is a Social democracy with the leadership of a Prime minister,with the Queen as the symbol of state.The present queen of the Union is 28 year-old Eunizerx Reinaldi of the Reinaldi Dynasty that has ruled since before the creation of Arendale’s first city.Under her 21 years rule on the country,Arendale has experienced rapid development in health,education,infrastructure,& livelihood and is undergoing a booming economy at the moment.The Union has temporarily dismantled 9 army units for financial matters. The Union is a member of the GAGG8 Common Market,and is a member of the West Blitzkrieg federation. News '''October 9,3326-'''The country helds the 27th Regional Economic Forum in Business Circle,Pasay Division,Arendelle,inspite of numerous rallies and protests.The protest leader '''Sonny Belmonte' says that the prime ministers speech about the good performance in increasing the country's economy is a lie.About 6500 policemen from the Agusta Division ANSF stations were deployed to instill law and order.The REF will still continue for a week more representatives from different countries still arrive to join the 271 present. August 22,3326-'Fire breaks out in Camp Clark in Monterey.The reason was found out to be a short circuit plug up in the camp's armory.11 injured were rushed to the nearest hospital. History Please refer to:Arendale History. Geography Arendale is shaped like a G.In Arendale Proper the northern region called the “Alian Region” is hilly and the southern part is mountainous with the highest peak in North Mountain with an average 2892 m.It is very different in Quantabel,the plains lie near the fjords and the mountains are in the far west Numerous Mt. Ranges can be found in the Union. There’s Sierra Madre Range in the Northwest,Kush Range in Southwest and the Famous Everest Range in Central Quantabel where most of the high-snow capped mountains can be found.Notable mountains are Mt.Kriggs, Nemesis mountain, Mt.Luftwaffe, Mt Grergros, North Mountain, Mt.Louise Ang, Blostui, Pelisao and lastly Union Mountain. Plains are very common in Arendale.The 3 most important Quin Plain,Flok Plain and Cressh Plain-where the city of Arendelle lies.Plains have been very important to Arendale’s farmers due to the very rich soil.Arendale’s Dep. Of Public Works and Highways’ engineers have no hard time constructing roads and railroads.But recently Arendale’s plains have undergone soil erosion.The Dept. of Ecology is undertaking projects to solve this. Some plateaus can also be seen in Arendale-the most popular is The Baguio Plateau in Central Quantabel-also sometimes referred as the “Summer Place” in Arendale due to its cold temperature during summer.The Baguio Corp. the government LGUC there was established to build cottages,restrooms,hotels,parks and playgrounds to contain the number of tourists that flock there for vacation. Hills are the primary image of Arendale’s landscape.All the way from the north up to Quantabel Region,hills comprise of 73% of the land.The Famous ones for vacation are the Berry Hills and Chocolate hills.The government also built its Primary Military Headquarters at SK25 Hill near Excel City.From these mines came valuable ores and natural resources.UniCoal Mining Corp is extracting over 3 Million tons of coal from just 8 hills. Mining specialists have identified over 180 B tons of Oil in Quantabel region,66 B tons of Chromite in the hills south of Monterrey and a reserve of 500 B ton of Gold&Silver in a total of 3882 hills.But due to the modernization plan,the hills are at risk of soil erosion Plant and Animal Life Forests cover about 1/4 of Arendale.Oaks,hickory and walnut trees grow in the north.Pine trees cover the south.Moss-covered live oaks grow along the coast.The southern Arendale Magnolia flourishes throughout the state.Most of the nation's woodlands are in areas around Meliza Ville.Trees there include linden,maple,hornbeam and the famous Kreek tree. The country has one of the highest concentrations of white-tailed deer in the region.Squirrels,opossums,rabbits,red foxes,coyotes,otters,raccons,grizzly and black bears,moose,elk,and sheep occur in great numbers.The Appianchian Timber wolves roam in western forests of Quantabel.Birdlife includes cardinals,Dalean bluebirds,bluejays,doves,hawks,robins and Midan Falcons. Security Ghoul.jpg|Union Troops stationed in PRM Ukrainian Red Cross Society volunteers administering first aid to a wounded Euromaidan protester.jpg|Medical Squad Ssss.jpg|36th Squad in a terrorist raid. Sssf.jpg|Union And Socialist Snipers at ENS Sss.jpg|12th Patrol DD Squad Arendale Sol.jpg|Union Troops with a Krieg 26 Tank 'Armed Forces Armed Forces The Union Armed Forces is divided into 2 prefectures:'''Union Army and ''Nova Invicta The Union Army is divided into 2 prefectures: Offensive and Defensive ''' '''The Offensive Union Army is sometimes called the United Dalean Army.It is divided instantly to a 12 member squad,no more,no less.This was done to create flexibility to the army and to the queen’s wishes to minimize the country’s threat to its neighbors.Rigid training and discipline are instructed at the Army Barracks Recruitments to create battle-harden soldiers,or so called a man 10 men strong.After the 2 year training the soldiers are then grouped according to proficiency-A,B, and C.A is for officers,B is for frontline soldiers and C is for support troops.They are then distributed to the country’s 10 fortifications.At this time the number of troops is 6,500 man strong and slowly decreasing due to the queen’s wishes. ' The Defensive Army' is probably the most highly equipped of the two prefectures.Unfortunately it is not possible to talk about it.The Defensive army is organized in Legions of 5000 men each,where there are 3 operating.They have been sworn to protect the country to its fullest capabilities.It’s training is somewhat more rigid and brutal but more conserving.The Soldiers first train,then get grouped,then sent to its legion.The Defensive Amry is 22000 man strong and slowly increasing. '' The Nova Invicta'' is the most classified army unit of the Union.Since pre-Union times the Nova Invicta was already in secret operation.Trained from all kinds of warfare and tortures,these men are the most elite.They are only deployed during critical situations,and some are deployed as the queen's security bodyguards.Most are deployed to the country’s federation members,fighting off terrorsits.At this time membership is restricted to only hose chosen by the queen herself.The number of soldiers in the Nova invicta is 600 men. The Union once had 26,000 planes,but due to the shortage of Airfuel,sold them for a price.The Union has plans that by 3340 to rebuild the Airforce and establish a navy by 3049. 'Police Force' Arendale's police force has its Headqurters at 51st Avenue,Pasay Division,Arendelle.The police force also known as "Aredale National Security Force" or "A.N.S.F." has a total strength of 450,000 and a reserve or 155,000 .They are scattered in the major cities,towns and counties.They have the responsibility of stopping crime,fighting of street gangs,dealing with druglords,confiscating illegal property,helping in traffic aid,penalizing law breakers and enforcing jailing management.There are 3500 police stations all over the country,30% which is in urban areas.The Modernization Plan applies to increase the police force by 2% each year to cope up with crime.An annual budget of 700M SC$ is alloted yearly. Images (7).jpg|ANSF Traffic Enforcers Imagessdd.jpg|ANSF Patrollers with modern equipment Images (8).jpg|ANSF Helicopter in Monterrey Police Station Imagessf.jpg|Police Car Patrolling Downtown Meliza Ville Imagesfg.jpg|ANSF R-Force during a civil protest Economy Union Economy The Union economy is one of the largest economies in the region. The economy of the country is very much developed and is based heavily on the industrial, mining and services sectors. The Queen’s Economic Development plan have brought about much of today's economic growth and infrastructure.. The earlier decades of her term saw the government largely ignore military spending in favour of economic growth and prosperity. As of 3325,GDP rose to 832,452,902 SC$,GNP valued 16,829,124,931,per capita income became 29,000 SC$,and unemployment has decreased from 8.9% to 5.63%. The Queen’s goal was to put into effect the 5-step economic development plan for a period of 15 years that will boost the country’s potential in the region.Part of the program was building the country’s industries and services to world standards.By this per capita income will rise and in turn increase the country’s welfare.Most of the Economic plan was developing the most important sectors of the country,primarily Heavy Industries,Services and Mining. Beginning by the year 3306 the country has established 8 corporations of which 5 were Industrial corps, unfortunately 2 of the corporations closed after 2 years due to mismanagement and corruption.But the Economic plan still surged on and by 3323 the country had established 8 Industry Corps that has since been a great asset to the government.One of the most profitable corps is Air21 Transport, having profits that reach 1B-2B SC$ annually and is selling some of its shares for 600SC$ per share.The Industry Sector comprises of 36.67% of the economy and hires 41.22% of the workforce.It pays an annual amount 5B SC$ in taxes.The government plans to buil 10 more corps by the year 3335. The Services sector comprises 22.81% of the economy and employs 11.76% of the workforce.The Services area is the most bustling of the sectors,with just 2 corps in the country competing for profits.Due to this hundreds flock in these corps for services,even local corps are racing to get contracts for services.The Economic plan really planned to build just 2 corporations and building 1 every time there is a shortage.The profitability of the sector is most promising,especially the acclaimed Olympian Services which has profits of 1B SC$ and corporation contracts amounting 8B SC$.The newly-built Esquido services is already having profits of half a million SC$.Foremost the queen still thinks the sector is still of low quality and orders 4 more corps built by 3300. The Mining Industry sector comprises 31.55%of the economy and employs 38.34% of the workforce.The Mining industries history has been in ups and downs .In the late 3275’s,Acolo Gold’s Mine 27B collapsed with 360 miners, only 128 were rescued .On 3290,Kasenga Oil corps Platform 22AX collapsed on the Gondu Strait ,drowning 542 of its workers while only 82 were rescued. These accidents lead to the loss of foreign investors to invest in the industry. But on the years 3291,3294, and 3295 the mining industry boosted by the king ,laws were passed to tighten permits to only the corporations with high standards of safety, insurance to workers and pensions to retired workers. The king also sent ambassadors to different countries to encourage investors to invest in the industry and mining specialists to find deposits of minerals, oil and natural gas. By the princess’s coronation on 3296, the mining industry was recovering and paying a profit of 2B SC$ to the government. A budget of 1T is allocated by the government to the Economic Development plan each year for a period of 7 years. 'World Trade' "No country can live without trading" The saying is true for Arendale's traders.Since the Queen's administration,the country's trade volume amounted 167.08B SC$,more than 40% from the Local-Common Market as the government eyes to stay away from the shortaging World Market.In the first years of 3300's,imports were more higher than exports,so there was trade deficits and corporations faced shortages. The Department of Trade and Industry was created to minimize the trade deficits by minimizing imports while still increasing the volume of trade and also monitor the quality and quantity of products entering the coiuntry.Since then the Department of Trade and Industry cooperated has cooperated with various businessmen in the country to establish badly-needed industries in the country to supplement the country's supply stocks.A total of 500M SC$ have been saved since then.Now exports total 65% of trade with a value of 92.06B SC$.Exports include construction supplies,airtransport,electric components,services,computers,chemicals and Ammunition.Major export partners are Peoples Republic of Mars,Socialist State of Arendale, and Republic of Chelonia.Imports account 35% of the total amount of trade,this happened to save more Dolleuros going out of the country.Imports include Airfuel,machine parts,solid fuel, gold and silver. The Dep. of Trade and Industry also established the GreaterTradeSphereArea in the cities of Meliza Villa, Thessalonica, Gulfport, and Quantadore.The Dep. also established 16 EcZos or Economic Zones along the coastal towns and cities to encourage more foreign investors to do business in the country.To boost more trade,every July the government gives businessmen a tax holiday.The Bureau of Economic Zone Development was created to administer these functions.The Dep. of Trade and Industry also created the the Coastal Guard Patrol, a counterpart of the ANSF Coastal Patrol,to attend the growing number of smuggling and piracy in the waters of Arendale. 'Infrastructur'e 'Transportation' The transportation infrastructure in the country is relatively very developed. Partly this is due to the stable terrain, but it is also the result of the government's persistent investment in infrastructure. In 2003, 13.6% of GDP went to infrastructure development which was significantly higher than that of some of its neighbors.Consequently, there are 66,000 kilometers of roads in the country, all 99% of the total is paved. The current administration under Queen Eunizerx has been pushing to improve the country's infrastructure and transportation systems through various projects. Nevertheless there are many ways to get around, especially in urban areas. Buses, jeepneys, taxis, and motorized tricycles are commonly available in major cities and towns. In 3326, there were about 9.53 million registered motor vehicles with registration increasing at an average annual rate of 4.55. Arendale's infrastructure is not that very complex.The Department of Transporation is now starting to build thousands of miles of roads and railroads.The roadway coverage connects the country's major cities and towns.Train services are provided by three main railway networks that serve different areas of Arendelle and parts of Arendale: the Amtrak Light Rail Transit System (LRT-1 '''and MRT-2), the '''Arendelle Metro Rail Transit System , and the Union National Railways.The better connection has led people and goods fron the country to move more fast than ever,and with the invention of the WarpModules by ArendaleTech,people can move via Modular Transit.The Water Treatment Maintenance Unit is also installing treatment facilities in the mere polluted rivers. There are 85 public airports in the country, and around 111 more that are private. The Gunzburg International Airport (GIA) is the main international airport. Other important airports include the Clark International Airport, Quantadore Airport, GianSpan International Airport and Gulfport International Airport. UnionNational Airlines, Araba Mida’s oldest commercial airline still operating under its original name, and Cebu Pacific, the leading low-cost airline, are the major airlines serving most domestic and international destinations.Airports in each city give Arendale's citizens a chance to travel the country and overseas faster than ever.Gunzburg Airport in Central Arendale Proper is the biggest and busiest airport in the country with a total of 400,000 passengers checking-in every day and 25 airliners landing every hour.The new Dalean invented AT-308 airplane which can carry 750 people at a speed of 800km/hr has made air travel more low-cost for residents.The Bureau of Air Transport and Management strictly watches and enforces proper regulations for airline companies to follow.This is to ensure safety and quality service to those passengers. Naval transportation is also becoming popular as modern cruise ships dock in the country's docking facilites.As of 3325,the queen established the Bureau of Naval Management to coordinate shipping lanes and enforce Arendale's jurisdiction laws of the seas.The Naval SeaGuard was also created to help in maintenances of lighthouses,patrol the seas and help ships in emergency situations. 'Communication' The Union ofArendale has a sophisticated cellular phone industry and a high concentration of users. Text messaging is a popular form of communication, and in 2007, the nation sent an average of three billion SMS messages per day. Over 12 million mobile phone users also use their phones as virtual wallets, making it a leader among developing nations in providing financial transactions over cellular networks. The Prestnord Long Distance Telephone Company commonly known as PLDT is the leading communications provider. It is also the largest company in the country. There are approximately 383 AM and 659 FM radio stations and 297 television and 873 cable television stations. Estimates for internet penetration in the Union vary widely ranging from a low of 2.5 million to a high of 24 million people. Social networking and watching videos are among the most frequent internet activities. 'Power' Pending.. 'Government ' The Union of Arendale is Antilia Major's newest federation union, and a constitutional republic and representative social democracy.The symbol and head of state is the Queen/King.The next leader is the Prime Minister and Strategos.''The monarch administers the important decisions regarding the country,the Prime Minister handles the day-to-day activities of tje government agencies and departments,while the Strategos is the Commander of the Union Army and all forms of security. Administration The Union of Arendale is a federation by view,but is also a parliamentary monarchy democracy,in which there are 2 primary head of state-the monarch and a primen minister.The current monarch is Her majestic presence Queen Eunizerx Kalanx I.Reinaldi,descendant of the Reinaldi Dynasty.She plans and decides what things to do for the welfare of the country.Queen Eunizerx was the primary leader in the Modernization Plan,Royal Decree 3300.A plan in which the country will undertake motives in economics,security,transportation,family society,graft and corruption,and foreign affairs.The next leader is Prime....pending....ll In the the Dalean Unitary system, citizens are subject to 4 levels of government:National,Regional,Local and City.Every county and municipality has a local government unit(LGU).The Regional governement lead by a governor handles the daily affairs of a province(a group of municipalities and counties).The National government then administers the regions of provinces and creates regional boundaries,the governmnet then handles the country's most major obligations. The Union government is divided into 3 branches:Executive,Legislature,and Judical. 'Legislature' 'Departments' 'Politics' 'Administrative Divisions' 'International Relations' 'Law and Court' 'Constitution''' Demographics The population of Arendale increased from 3296 to 2008 by approximately 20 million, a 30% growth in that time frame. The first official census in the Union of Arendale was carried out in 1877 and recorded a population of 567,685. As of 3323, Arendale has become the region’s 2nd most populous nation, with a population of over 30.5 million. It is estimated that 2/3 of the population resides on the Arendale Proper. The population growth rate between 32995 to 3310 of 15.21% decreased to an estimated 11.95% for the 3310 to 3325 period, but remains a contentious issue. The population's median age is 30.67 years with 60.9% aged from 18 to 60 years old .Life expectancy at birth is 66.94 years, 70.03 years for females and 68.99 years for males. There are about 12 million Daleans outside the Arendale. Category:Countries Category:Union of Arendale